Birth of a New Kuran
by spritemite2356
Summary: Zero, struggling to forget his past, runs into an unexpected development, Yuuki's daughter. Will this encounter lead to an ever blooming romance? Or plummet into the pits of disaster?
1. Prologue

***Hi! Thanks for checking out this story! =) Which happens to be my very first one ;P so please be gentle with the reviews! =) Well enjoy!***

It has been nearly 10 years since the disappearance of Yuuki and her brother/ mate Kaname. Cross Academy had been left in shambles after the devastating attack brought about by Rido Kuran. Thoughts of reconstruction have crossed the minds of many, but even the headmaster Kaien Cross had to admit that there was really no point to this endeavor. Along with his beloved Yuuki and Kaname going AWOL, the majority of the night class students had abruptly left as well. This whole idea that was the basis of this particular academy was to create an environment that would allow human and vampire students alike, to coexist in near perfect harmony. And, obviously, it was kind of difficult to create such a place when there were no vampires to attend. On the other hand, amongst these unfortunate circumstances, previously a school prefect, Zero Kiryu had been released from his original duties and was allowed to resume his training as a vampire hunter. However, despite his ambition and overwhelming skills, there was still unrest amongst the members of the vampire hunter clan, for prior to his joining Cross Academy, Zero had been bitten by a vampire, and turned into one of the very creatures he despised, and vowed to eliminate.


	2. Chapter 1

***Last chapter was pretty short =P so sorry about that! But that was just the prologue! =) So this chapter should be much longer. Well if it works out like I want. =) Well enjoy and please review! Every piece of advice helps =) Thanks!***

~8 years after prologue~

Zero sat at his desk, pencil in hand, scribbling on a piece of paper attempting to think of an effective plan to infiltrate a new vampire clan's residence. It was said that these new vampires were no better than level-e's. Zero sighed and leaned back in his not-too-comfortable office chair and bit his lip. Fleeting thoughts of the horrors that were level-e's plagued his mind. This new clan must be pretty gruesome if they earned that kind of reputation.

Another sigh escaped Zero's lips as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cold wood of his mahogany desk. He was exhausted. If this case wasn't tiring enough, he constantly had to watch his movements. Even after 18 years of service after the destruction of Cross Academy, his fellow vampire hunters still had yet to trust him completely, save for a few precious individuals; such as the one precariously sneaking up behind him.

**Zero:** "What do you want Diamou?"  
Behind him, Zero's partner halted in mid-step and let out a low chuckle,  
**Diamou**: "So you heard me huh? Your senses never cease to amaze me."  
Zero opened up one eye and turned to look at Diamou,  
**Zero:** "It's been over 13 years since we've been working together, and not once have you surprised me. Why should today be different?"  
Diamou shrugged and snagged a chair from the corner and pulled it to him so he could sit in front of Zero.  
**Diamou:** "Hey you never know man. Things change. Anyway, I have some pretty important news regarding the Kurans'."  
Zero cast a quick glance at Diamou, feigning disinterest.  
**Zero: **"If you haven't noticed, our primary case isn't the Kuran's anymore. After they had been claimed protected by the hunters', our chase after them ceased to exist. Or do you not remember that?"  
Diamou regarded Zero carefully while plunging his pinkie into his ear, attempting to dig out some unseen unpleasant "treasure", much to Zero's disgust.  
**Diamou:** "Well Zero, this information is more on a PERSONAL level."  
He looked slyly over at Zero, while retrieving his pinkie and flicking his treasure over into a corner, after carefully examining it.  
**Diamou**: "If you catch my drift."  
**Zero:** "Just spit it out if you think it's so important."  
**Diamou**: "Well my man, it seems that little princess Yuuki had a baby while we weren't looking."  
Zero stood up abruptly, quickly becoming unbalanced, he fell backwards against his chair, amusing Diamou greatly.  
**Zero:** What? When? Do we know how old he is?"  
**Diamou**: "She..."  
**Zero: **"What?"  
**Diamou:** "Yuuki had a girl."  
**Zero:** "Well whatever. So how old is she?"  
**Diamou:** "Hm. Well my source says that she looks about 16 now, but with vampires you never know do you?"  
Diamou eyed Zero meaningfully. Since he was a vampire he aged slower than humans, so even after several years he still appeared to be 18 years old when he was chronologically around 36.  
**Zero:** "Whatever. So why did you bother gathering this information?"  
Diamou shrugged and stuck his tongue out at Zero, his partner was in such a deep pit of denial he didn't ever think he was going to get out.  
**Diamou: **"Just thought you may like to know. But, if you would rather me not keep tabs on the Kurans,"  
Diamou paused and slowly pulled out his cell phone in a taunting manner,  
**Diamou:** "I could always get my informant to pull out of that area..."  
He purposefully began to dial numbers, then when he was just about to press the send button, Zero leaped forward and snatched the phone out of his outstretched hand and snapped it shut, instantly cancelling the call.  
**Zero:** "Well, it may be good to have an agent in that area, just in case the Kurans get taken off of the protection list."  
Diamou snickered then took his phone back from Zero.  
**Diamou:** "Whatever man, quit bluffing. You know that you're still in love with Yuuki, else you wouldn't care what my agent did."  
Zero sighed then righted his overturned office chair then sat back into it exhaustively.  
**Zero: **"Whatever, just get out of my office now. I have work to do."  
Diamou laughed, but quickly obliged to his partner's wishes. After he was gone, Zero picked his pencil back up and set back to work.


	3. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone! So how's the story so far? =D I really hope you're enjoying it =) it's been a while since I've put my imagination into a written form of art so I hope it keeps you amused through and through! =) Alright well please review! Enjoy! =)***

The doors to the hunter's estate swung open wildly as a stretcher occupied by a tall man wearing sunglasses and suspicious black clothes came rumbling through, pushed by three other men and one woman. Locked in his office, and completely unaware of the current situation was Zero; Where as his partner Diamou was quickly running after the speeding stretcher, attempting to catch a glance at the wounded man. When he finally accomplished his task, Diamou slowed and eventually halted his chase, while closing his weary eyes. After taking a moment to collect himself, he turned on his heal and marched back to his partner's room, regardless of his wishes for Diamou to remain scarce.

Zero glanced up from his desk as a loud knocking began to assault his door.  
**Zero:** "Who is it?"  
**Diamou**: "It's me, can I come in?"  
**Zero**: "I thought I told you to stay away until I could finish my work."  
**Diamou**: "Yeah well, I was going to.. I mean I completely understand your need for privacy man, but something has come up."  
**Zero**: "And what could be important enough to make you think it was ok for you to come and distract me with my work?"  
Diamou sighed on the other side of the door then grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.  
**Diamou**: "Well, you remember that agent I had spying on the Kurans?"  
**Zero**: "Yeah what about him? Has he returned with any beneficial news?"  
Diamou rubbed his neck then dropped his hand back down to his side before speaking.  
**Diamou**: "Well, he came back but.."  
**Zero**: "Jesus spit it out will you?"  
**Diamou**: "He came back, but he was unconscious, and apparently they can't wake him up either."  
Zero looked at his partner skeptically.  
**Zero**: "You know, when you can't wake someone up after repeating the attempt several times, it's usually pretty safe to assume that they're not sleeping at all, but they're dead."  
**Diamou**: "Yeah well that's the thing. He's still breathing."  
Zero blinked then stood up and stared pointedly at Diamou.  
**Zero**: "Take me to him."

Once the two hunters reached the infirmary, they were ushered inside by a distressed nurse.  
**Nurse**: "We can't figure out what's wrong with him. There are no physical wounds, and there are not any traces of poison in his blood. Even after a brain scan everything seemed normal."  
**Diamou**: "Let Zero take a look at him Miss. He may know what's going on."  
The nurse cast an untrusting eye over Zero, then grudgingly nodded her head and led them into the back room where the victim laid motionless on a bed. Zero inched forward and looked at the assaulted agent. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for his hands. One was clenched into a tight fist while the other laid relaxed. Zero reached out his hand and touched the wounded man's. Slowly the fingers began to uncurl to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper.  
**Diamou**: "What is that?"  
Zero took a hold of the paper and unfolded it.  
**Zero**: "it appears to be a note."  
**Diamou**: "Well read it then."  
Zero stared down at the elegant script, his throat had become very dry, for what reason he could not fathom why. After whetting his lips, Zero began to read aloud:

_**Dearest Hunter's,**_

_**It would be much appreciated if you would keep your hounds out of my life. **_

_**As I recall the Kuran's had been placed under protection by the very order whom sent someone to spy on me. If you have any desire for the Kuran's to help you with any future grievances with unruly vampires, then I suggest you cease all other planned disturbances of my peace. Honestly it had become extremely irritating. Hence the reason as to why I sent your little spy back to you in a vegetative sleeping state. However, regardless of these circumstances I am willing to overlook this incident if a formal apology made by the Order of Hunter's is issued.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Madiline Kuran**_

_**P.S. This lackey of yours should awaken within a few days time, just keep him on normal hospital fluids so he won't starve within that time and he should be fine. Adieu! **_

**Diamou**: "Well! It would seem that our little princess enjoys her privacy."  
**Zero**: "Looks like it. Anyway, we should report this to the chief. Who knows what she'll do if we don't apologize.  
Diamou groaned and held his head in his hands.  
**Diamou**: "The boss is gonna kill me for sure this time! Word has it that they were going to try to use the Kuran's help in order to eliminate this new vampire threat. But with the little princess having a fit I very much doubt that that is going to happen."  
Zero waved the letter in his partner's face.  
**Zero:** "Which is exactly why we're going to give this to the boss right now and set things straight.  
**Diamou**: "Yeah I guess."

The two partners paused at the door to their boss's personal lair. Diamou turned then made to run away, which caused Zero to sigh and grab him by the shirt collar like a little kid while knocking at the door. Slowly the door opened inward, and the two shuffled in. The bright light present in the room hurt Zero's eyes and he sought to cover them up, however Diamou's constant retreat was keeping his hands full. From the front of the room, sitting at a large, cherry wood desk, was the chief of vampire hunters. At first he was amused by his visitors, but soon he became weary.  
**Chief**: "Will you two snap out of it and tell me what you're doing here? I assume it has something to do with the agent we just got back. From a place that I don't recall giving orders to."  
Diamou swallowed nervously then elbowed Zero and gestured for him to hand over the note. The Chief took it and silently read over it while Diamou and Zero squirmed, awaiting their punishment. The chief peered over the heading of the paper in order to stare at the two troublemakers then he sighed and set down the letter.  
**Chief**: "Is it safe for me to assume that Diamou acted on his own accord with this action Zero?"  
**Zero**: "Yes sir."  
**Diamou**: "Hey! Help me out man! Don't sell me out that easily!"  
**Chief**: "Silence! Because of you we may have very well lost a useful ally in the battle to come. And not only that, the pride of the hunter clan is going to be severely bruised for years to come after this incident."  
**Zero**: "So you intend to send the apology then sir?"  
The chief paused for a moment while calling someone on the phone to explain the situation and to have them issue an invitation to the hunter's den so that he could issue a formal apology to the Kuran princess. After he hung up, he turned back to Zero and answered his question.  
**Chief**: "Yes, and also, despite our wounded pride, this could work out for the better if we take advantage of the situation."  
**Diamou**: "What do you mean sir?"  
**Chief**: "Well, in addition to apologizing, I'm going to attempt to appeal to Kaname and get him to assist us in this new battle we'll have to no doubt fight."  
The chief glanced at the two men standing before him with appraising eyes.  
**Chief**: "And, since you two are the cause to this problem, I'm going to make you two the one's who have to greet the Kuran family upon their arrival in 3 days."  
**Diamou**: "3 days? Isn't that a little sudden? How about we wait for a week?"  
**Chief**: "Those are your orders, so when the Kuran's arrive I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Now get out, I must sleep. It's exhausting having to clean up you young hunters' messes."

Zero and Diamou went their separate ways after their meeting with the chief. Diamou went back to the infirmary to check on his friend/agent, while Zero trudged back to his room, dreading his reunion that was bound to come within 3 days time. 


	4. Chapter 3

***Hello everyone! Remember to review please =) Enjoy!***

Zero sighed and slowly crawled his way out of bed. It had been three days since the Chief had given him and Diamou their new assignment of greeting the Kuran's upon their arrival. The dreaded day had finally come which would force Zero to finally face his past. After getting dressed and walking towards his room's door, he gripped the handle and paused. Why didn't he just postpone this reunion for another few hours? Zero smiled, he had to work most of the time anyway, so feigning that he was busy shouldn't be too unbelievable. He released the doorknob then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Diamou's number.

Diamou: "y'ello?"

Zero: "Hey Diamou, I'm not going to be able to come greet the Kuran's with you today."

Diamou: "What? Why the hell not? You can't just bail on me like that!"

Zero: "Sorry man, but I have work to do. And this whole situation is solely your fault in the first place so I'll just leave you to it then."

Before Diamou could respond Zero hung up the phone and trudged back to bed; He lay motionless for a while and attempted to fall back asleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. It kept on wandering back into the dangerous minefield of thoughts about Yuuki and her new child. After a few unpleasant moments, Zero slammed his fist against the wall, spattering blood across it in a blotchy pattern.

Diamou stood at the door awaiting the impending doom of meeting the offended Kurans. Silently he mused which party was scarier, the Chief when he was mad, or the Kurans. Either way it would be a pretty close match. Ever bored, Diamou dived deep into his thoughts about various things which forced him to neglect the sound of a light tapping at the door. After a few moments, the soft tapping morphed into an annoyed pounding. Still, Diamou was lost to the world; finally, after several minutes of waiting the guest abruptly punched through the door and grabbed a hold of Diamou's collar, while yanking him to the door and slamming his face against it, effectively snapping him out of his day dream.

Guest: "I suggest you open up the door, _Sir_, or I will break it down myself."

Diamou, fully snapped out of his phase, yanked away from his captor and slowly opened the door revealing a young girl whom he assumed to be Madiline.

Diamou: "Uh yeah, sorry about that Miss, I didn't hear you. May I assume that you are Madiline? Where are your parents?"

Madiline stared at him incredulously then stepped through the opened door, past the waiting Diamou.

Madiline: "I don't see how that is any of your business. And it isn't really necessary for them to be here either. I only came to accept my apology, and that hardly seems like a dangerous endeavor."

Diamou: "Yeah I guess not... but, hey! Hey miss! Wait!"

While lost in his thoughts Diamou failed to notice that Madiline had already proceeded to the Chief's office, and made it there within no time, much to his surprise. Gingerly, she reached out her hand to knock on the door, then paused and turned to look down an opposite hallway, just as Diamou caught up to her.

Diamou: "Miss, is something wrong?"

Madiline closed her eyes and lifted up her nose and took an experimental sniff.

Madiline: "I smell blood."

Diamou: "What?"

Madiline glanced at Diamou and rolled her eyes, but neglected to answer his question and turned back to the Chief's door. She reached for the handle and allowed the door to swing open soundlessly, without bothering to knock. She strode into the room and was greeted by the smiling face of the Chief.

Chief: "Well hello there Madiline, how are you this fine day?"

Madiline: "Irritable."

The chief blinked, and cast a glance over at Diamou; _What has he done now?_ After an uncomfortable moment had passed he returned his attention back to Madiline and smiled again.

Chief: "I'm sorry to hear that miss. And forgive me if I am out of bounds for asking this, but where are your parents? I was under the impression that they would be attending this meeting."

Madiline sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest while sitting down hurriedly in a chair; the scent of blood was making her head woozy. She gave a judgmental look to the chief then yawned softly before speaking.

Madiline: "I wasn't aware that this was a meeting. To my understanding this was only to be a quick apologizing session and nothing more."

Chief: "Well, I had hoped to speak with your father about some important diplomatic matters..."

Madiline: "My father is in France on his own diplomatic business and my mother is accompanying him. I'm afraid that they won't be returning for about a week or so."

Madiline paused then leaned forward and steepled her fingers while peering over her fingertips at the disappointed Chief.

Madiline: "However, in his stead I would be more than happy to be your negotiating partner. After my apology has been given of course."

The Chief glanced nervously at his clock and Madiline cocked an amused eyebrow at him. When he looked back at her, her expression had returned to a neutral one.

Chief: "Well Miss, I mean no offense when I say this but, I don't think that it would be very appropriate to proceed with diplomatic matters with a 16 year old girl."

Madiline stood up abruptly and knocked her chair over while glaring vehemently at the Chief.

Madiline: "Honestly! Is being rude the only ability that you human's have? First I'm stalked by that buffoon's lackey, second when I come to accept my apology this heathen has the gull to ignore me and leave me waiting on the door step for 10 minutes, and now you, the Chief of the vampire hunters is daring enough to call me a naive child who isn't intelligent enough to sort out a few diplomatic issues that have arose!"

Madiline paused, and took a deep breath while awaiting the Chief's answer.

Chief: "Miss, I'm very sorry, but I honestly intended for there to be no offense in that statement; I just assumed that you would rather spend your time doing other things. And perhaps you would like to sleep? No doubt your journey was long and exhausting; Please, you must accept our hospitality if only for the night."

Madiline continued to glare at the chief then sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

Madiline: "Forgive me for that outburst, my father always told me that my anger gets the better of me. It's rather embarrassing. And, thank you, I think I will take you up on your offer for lodging."

She turned toward Diamou who instantly turned to attention in her unnerving gaze.

Madiline: "Well hop to it then. Where are my rooms?"

Diamou: " Yes miss, right this way."

Diamou led Madiline to her sleeping chambers, and after he was satisfied that she was completely sated, he dashed to Zero's room in order to deliver the news of their guest's arrival.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Zero grumbled softly to himself then rolled over in his bed while successfully ignoring the knocking on his door being caused by his partner Diamou. On the other side of the door, Diamou frowned and proceeded to knock harder until he heard the soft tread of Zero's footsteps across his carpeted floor. As the door swung open, Diamou was greeted with the scowling face of Zero, bared fangs and all. Diamou took a moment to look over his partner; his bare chest was covered in a collage of scars, his sweat pants he slept in were clinging to him in an unflattering fashion, and his hair was matted with sweat and tangled in many different extraordinary ways. A smile quirked on the edges of Diamou's lips, which resulted in Zero snarling various insults while slamming the door in his face. Ever patient, Diamou knocked on the door once again to get Zero's attention.

Diamou: "Oi! Get dressed! We have to go pick up Miss Priss and give her the grand tour!"

Zero sighed then tromped over to his closet, where his sparse arrangement of clothes awaited. After a few moments Zero was groomed, dressed, and ready to go. Slowly he opened the door and stepped outside next to Diamou.

Zero: "Just Miss Priss? What about her parents?"

Diamou: "Oh them. Well about that, the parents had other diplomatic affairs they had to attend to so the princess got to make this trip all by herself."

Zero blinked in disbelief then let out a sigh of relief. At least he could postpone his reunion with Yuuki.

Zero: "Fine, let's go."

Diamou clapped his partner on the back and cracked a huge grin.

Diamou: "Now that's the spirit!"

When Zero and Diamou finally reached Madiline's rooms, Zero could hardly contain his nerves. Sure he was ecstatic that she had come on her own and that Yuuki wasn't there, however, the thought of meeting the child born by Yuuki was second on his not-so-fantastic list of things to do. Slowly Zero reached out his clenched fist and gently knocked on the door. After a few moments had past and Madiline never emerged, Zero began to feel impatient. Leaving all thoughts of nervousness aside, Zero reached for the doorknob and was about to pull the door open when he was stopped by Diamou.

Diamou: "Hey hey, that's no way to treat a lady. What if she wasn't decent and you caught her half naked getting dressed? You have to treat women with respect!"

Zero glared at Diamou and shook his hand off.

Zero: "Oh and you're one to talk about respect, weren't you the one who called her Miss Priss? That doesn't seem very respecting to me."

Diamou: "Well that was different, what you were about to invade was her privacy. Where as I was just muttering a few harmless words."

Zero growled and shook his head in disgust. Then, regardless of his partner's protests, he pushed open the door and walked in. Much to his surprise, it was empty.

Zero: "She isn't in here. Are you sure we have the right room?"

Diamou: "Yes I'm sure, I brought her here yesterday."

Zero sighed then walked back out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Zero: "Well we better go tell the chief about this."

Diamou: "Aye, I suppose so."

The chief was lounging in his chair, watching in awe at the excessive energy that Kaien Cross exuded from his very essence. Kaien had been in his office for the past hour rambling about how rude everyone was for not telling him that his cute granddaughter had arrived and for not giving her a tour of the grounds immediately.

Chief: "This was the exact reason that no one told you! The poor girl was tired from her journey, and knowing you, you would've just kept her up talking about the past and how cute her mother was, and how she looks exactly like her mother now. And as for the tour, Diamou and Zero are taking care of that as we speak.

Kaien: "That's another thing Chief! How could you leave my cute little Madiline with two heathens such as those! She should've been left in my care from the moment she arrived! No one understands her like I do!"

Just as the chief was about to reply, there was a soft knocking at the door, and he silently thanked the heavens for providing this distraction. After he cleared his throat, he bid the visitors to come in. After the two visitors shuffled in, the chief instantly regretted his thanks to the heavens. Because as soon as Kaien Cross saw the two, he let in on them instantly.

Kaien: "Zero! Diamou! Fantastic! Did you two bring my little Madiline? Has she been enjoying herself?"

Diamou smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck before he replied.

Diamou: "Well sir, the thing is, when we went to pick up Madiline she wasn't in her room."

Kaien: "But I trust that you found her quickly?"

Diamou: "Eh, well... That isn't quite the case."

Kaien stared at the duo, his jaw slightly slack, and his eyes lacking the dull luster of life. Diamou slowly reached out to poke Kaien to make sure he wasn't killed from the shock of the disappearance of his granddaughter when the fire returned to his eyes and he jumped up out of his chair.

Kaien: "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU TWO HAVE LOST HER? Oh no my poor little girl! She must be terribly frightened! Hold on my child! I will find you!"

Kaien pushed past Zero and sprinted from the room while shouting oaths of chivalry, leaving the remaining three to stay in his wake. The chief sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Chief: "You two go after him, if you can't stop his rampage then at least try to keep the damage to a minimum."

Diamou&Zero: "Yes sir!"

Madiline was sitting alone in the hunter's library, her form was almost completely hidden by a few stacks of books surrounding her. The book she was currently reading, _La Nascita di Vampiri_, was explaining how vampires came to be, based on human speculation, and forced her to devote all of her concentration on deciphering the Italian text. Madiline was on the 432 page when the sound of a gun cocking echoed through the abandoned library. Wearily, she glanced up at the intruder, who was staring intently at her down the barrel of a presumably loaded gun. Calmly, she closed her book and stood up, turning all of her attention to the armed, angry looking human.

Madiline: "Why hello there. Pleasant weather we're having no? May I ask who you are and why you feel the need to aim such a dangerous weapon at me?"

Intruder: "The name's Yagari. Now why is a little vampire like yourself in the midst of a vampire hunter lair?"

Madiline: "I was invited. Now if you would be so kind as to lower your weapon Yagari, it would be much appreciated."

Yagari snorted and held the gun closer to Madiline's head.

Yagari: "Invited my ass, you probably just snuck in to get some important information that will eventually lead to the end of vampire hunters."

Madiline: "I assure you, if I wanted that kind of information I wouldn't go to this diminished library, I would go to a more reliable source."

Yagari snarled then pulled back on the trigger, but the bullet just whizzed through the air and embedded itself into the nearest bookshelf. Madiline in the meantime, was poised next to the window in a defensive stance, ready for his next attack. Aware of his mistake, Yagari swirled to face his opponent, holding his gun at the ready. Madiline stared at him, intently watching his muscle movements, attempting to determine his next move before it happened so that she could get away. Suddenly, instead of pulling the trigger like Madiline had assumed he would do, he reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a knife and threw it at her while simultaneously shooting another round of bullets at her. Madiline dashed to the side in order to avoid the knife, but as a result she was impaled by 3 of the bullets with such a force that she was knocked through the window next to her, sending her into a downward spiral from the 4th floor into the bone shattering pavement below.

Zero and Diamou were chasing after Kaien when the sound of gunshots and shattering glass were audible throughout the grounds. Immediately Zero could detect the scent of blood, and he instinctively ran toward it, going the opposite way of Diamou and Kaien. He reached the outside foyer in a matter of seconds; when he looked up, the sun blinded him, however as his eyes adjusted, he could make out the shape of what seemed to be a falling body. Several droplets of blood rained down on his face, forcing him to struggle to keep control over his inner demon. Panting from the effort, just seconds before the shape hit the ground, Zero reached out his arms and caught the falling mass just in the nick of time.

Madiline closed her eyes and was awaiting the impending painful experience that was about to happen within a few seconds, but, much to her surprise it never happened. Instead she landed in the arms of a spectator. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her savior. He was rather tall, and had a mop of silver hair that was mussed up in a horrific fashion. Based on his looks, if she hadn't been aware of his vampire scent, she would've assumed he was around 18 years old. However, due to how close she was, Madiline was quite certain that this vampire was older than what his appearance made him out to be. She saw his eyes begin to cloud over and it sent chills down her spine. She looked down over her body and groaned while pushing away from the silver haired man. Her shirt was soaked and blood was still leaking from the wounds. As Madiline's feet touched the ground, she began to feel woozy and fell to her knees in an exhausted heap. After resting for a moment she raised a hand to where the bullet holes were and closed her eyes. A soft humming noise began to fill the air, and the area where her hand was located began to glow a bright gold. After a minute or two, Madiline removed her hand from her wound and sighed with relief; it had stopped bleeding.

Zero stared at the young girl he had caught falling from the sky. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. _Is this reaction just from her blood? _Zero thought to himself, _No, it's more than that._ He took a moment to take in her full figure. She was of a medium height, maybe around 5'2", and a mane of glossy brown hair adorned her head. _She looks just like Yuuki..._ Zero stared in wonderment as the girl touched her wound and a soft glow began to emanate from it. When she was finished she let out a sigh and stood up slowly, as if she were afraid of falling again. Zero thought of helping her, but he was frozen in place by an unexplainable fear. _It can't be her... Yuuki isn't here._ She turned to face him, and the fear holding him evaporated once he looked into her eyes. They were sharp and narrow, but not unkind. _She has Kaname's eyes. _After a moment of awkward silence Madiline shifted on her feet and spoke softly.

Madiline: "Um, thanks for catching me. Although your help wasn't needed."

Zero stood still and stared for a moment then began to laugh. Madiline huffed and crossed her arms while glaring at her once respected savior.

Madiline: "Why are you laughing?"

Zero: "You're just like Yuuki, so deep in denial I don't think you could ever find your way out."

Madiline: "What do you mean by that?"

Zero paused and stared at her, his smile soon faded away.

Zero: "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Madiline: "No, I will not forget! And how do you know my mother?"

Zero: "So you're Madiline then? Damn you're a pain in the ass you know that? You had everyone running around trying to find you this morning. Always making people worry, you are definitely her daughter."

Madiline bristled in anger, then turned on her heel and stalked back toward the entry way of the building, while muttering about how everyone in this establishment was an unbelievable heathen. Zero walked after her, while slowly clutching his throat in slight agony. Ever since he seen this girl his throat had felt like he had swallowed an army of flaming, gasoline soaked pine cones repeatedly. He slowly ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. _Not a good sign._

Up on the floor where Madiline had first began her descent stood Yagari and Kaien side by side, watching the spectacle unfold below. Baffled beyond reasoning, Kaien turned to Yagari and shot him a questioning glance.

Yagari: "Are you wondering why I shot the girl?"

Kaien: "WHAT? You shot my little Madiline?"

Yagari: "Didn't you hear the gun shots? Or smell the blood?"

Kaien: "No! I was worried about my little Madiline's safety so the smells and sounds of the world were lost to me!"

Yagari sighed then brought a hand up to his forehead and set it there. _What a dunce._

Yagari: "Well maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Kaien: "IRRELEVENT!"

Kaien, tears streaming down his face grabbed a hold of Yagari's shoulders and began to shake him madly.

Kaien: "Why" _shake_ "Did" _shake_ "You" _shake_ "Shoot" _shake_ "My" _shake_ "Precious" _shake_ "Little" _shake _"Madiline?" _shake shake shake._

Yagari growled then pushed Kaien away from him roughly.

Yagari: "Calm down and I'll tell you! Damn. I only shot her so the next chain of events could start, I they were only normal bullets; no way they would've hurt a pure blood permanently."

Kaien: "What do you mean the next chain of events?"

Yagari: "It's time that Zero forgot about his past, and moved on."

Kaien: "Meaning?"

Yagari: "Good lord man how dense can you be? I mean Zero needs to forget about Yuuki. Thoughts of her are tangled up inside of him like briars and they are slowly driving him mad. Yuuki's little daughter will be a perfect outlet. All that needs to happen is for them to fall in love, then all will be well, and maybe Zero can move on with his life.

Kaien: "So, you're worried about him?"

Yagari pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before answering.

Yagari: "Of course. He is my cute student after all."


	6. Chapter 5

Madiline: "So.. I still don't know your name yet, but you know mine. Mind telling it to me?"

Madiline glanced over at Zero who had been giving her a grand tour of the hunter's grounds, and smiled charmingly, hoping to have some effect on him. Zero glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye then let out a huge unsubtle sigh of irritation.

Zero: "This is the third time you asked me that question, and I still haven't answered you. Isn't it obvious that I'm not going to tell you? So stop asking."

Madiline made a pouty face then flipped her brown hair over to her left shoulder, shooting a wave of her scent over to Zero, causing his throat to temporarily close up, sending him into an over scale coughing fit. Madiline moved closer to Zero, and tried to put an arm around his shoulder, but he slapped her hand away. After a few moments of heavy panting, Zero straightened and locked on Madiline with a deadly gaze.

Zero: "I don't want your filthy hands touching me so casually."

Madiline stared at him with a slightly hurt look, but soon recovered and returned to looking indifferent.

Madiline: "Fine, I didn't realize you didn't like being touched by women, I didn't imagine you swinging the other way."

She gave him a sly look then started laughing as his expression turned into an even more deadly version of lethal.

Zero: "I meant because you a pure blood."

Madiline: "And what's so wrong with that? It's not like I chose what I was going to be born as. So you have no right to hold it against me. And another thing,"

Madiline paused and pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

Madiline: "My hands are far from filthy. If I understand what you're saying, you probably are assuming that because I'm a pure blood that I killed off millions of humans by now in order to quench my thirst. Well you're wrong.

Zero: "Oh, is it more like only a half a million humans?"

Madiline: "No! Sheesh, you are one thick headed hunter. What I mean is that I've never once fed off of a human... Or anyone else for that matter."

Zero paused in mid stride and turned back towards her.

Zero: "What do you mean? You're a vampire, it's in your nature to drink the blood of others."

Madiline: "I am well aware of that! I just haven't had the urge to do anything like that yet. Guess I'm just a late bloomer."

Zero, despite his rock hard conviction, started to laugh. Madline bristled,

Madiline: "What's so funny?"

Zero: "Oh nothing, nothing."

Zero turned away from her and started to walk again, then paused and turned back towards her.

Zero: "Zero."

Madiline: "What?"

Zero: "My name is Zero."

Madiline smiled happily, revealing a pair of unstained fangs, then rushed towards Zero in order to catch up with him.

Madiline: "So you're Zero huh? That's a pretty unique name. I like it."

Zero: "I never asked you whether or not you liked it."

Madline: "Well too bad. By now you should've realized that I put my input on things regardless of whether it's wanted or not. Oh! You're Zero!"

Madiline stopped walking then reached into her front pocket of her jeans in search of something. After walking a few steps ahead Zero finally noticed that she wasn't with him, and turned around to urge her to keep up. Madiline let out a triumphant laugh as she retrieved the hidden object she was looking for, it was a folded up envelope which she thrust into Zero's unsuspecting hands.

Madiline: "This is for you. My mom told me to give that to you. I should've realized that you were him when I first met you, since you smelt like a vampire."

Zero gazed at the envelope, completely unaware of Madiline's babbling, and the two presences hiding behind one of the pillars. On the front, in Yuuki's unmistakeable handwriting, was the name of who this letter was addressed to. Zero. He began to pry at the envelope's flap, trying to open up the letter, when the sound of Madiline's piercing voice exploded in his ears.

Madiline: "Hey! Don't open that up here! Mom told me to make sure that you didn't open that until you were in the privacy of your room! So, if you want to read it that bad then go there right now. I can explore this place on my own."

Zero stared at her then nodded slightly then turned back and walked, still in a daze, towards his room. Madiline, on the other hand, smiled and began to explore the various passageways of the Hunter's Association.

Yagari and Kaien were hiding behind the pillars, watching as this new development progressed, when Madiline pulled out a letter for Zero, from Yuuki.

Yagari: "We need to get that letter away from Zero at all costs. It could ruin everything.

Kaien: "I agree, but how will we do that? Zero is heading back to his room as we speak. Oh! I have an idea! Lets sneak up on him then beat him to a pulp and take the letter by force!"

Yagari stared at Kaien then sighed and reached up his hand and smacked him in the head.

Yagari: "Let me do the thinking. You plans are always too drastic. How about we wait until Zero is in his room, then we'll knock on the door and pretend like the president needs him."

Kaien: "Chief."

Yagari: "What?"

Kaien: "The prez likes to go by the name of 'Chief' now. You should know that!"

Yagari sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Yagari: "Whatever. Now, you go and get Zero and lead him through some crazy amount of hallways for about 10 minutes. But remember to tell him that the pre-"

Kaien: "Chief!"

Yagari: "Chief is in need of his services. And while you are going that, I'll sneak into Zero's room and take back the letter. Got it?"

Kaien mock saluted and nodded his head.

Yagari: "Good, now go!"

Zero was laying on his bed, the unopened envelope still resting in his shaking hands, debating whether or not he really wanted to open it or not. What could it be? An apology? A love confession? No, she is too enamored with Kaname to even think of him in that way anymore. More over, why did he even have anymore tender feelings for her? It made no sense. Zero sat up abruptly when there was a light knocking on the door. He stood up, then moved toward the trash can that was residing in his room, and tossed the unopened letter inside of it. _No point in going back into the past._ Zero walked over to the door as the knocking persisted, then opened it up to reveal Kaien Cross.

Kaien: "Zero!"

Zero side stepped out of the way as Kaien jumped forward to try and hug him.

Zero: "You know for an old man you're pretty energetic."

Kaien got up off the floor and brushed himself off.

Kaien: "I would hardly consider myself as old! Anyway, the Chief wants to see you. ASAP! As in right now! For about 10 minutes... while roaming various hallways..."

Zero: "Um, OK... Well let's go then."

Yagari was hiding behind a pillar again, watching Kaien's performance. _What a jackass. Even an idiot could see that he was up to something. _As Zero and Kaien left the room, and headed into a hallway that was in the opposite direction of the Chief's office, Yagari flitted into Zero's room just before the door closed.

Yagari: "Now where to begin..."

During her wandering, Madiline had found a very peculiar door, which had an uninviting sign plastered to it. She paused for a moment to think about the consequences upon entering this room, but then decided to just go inside anyway. As Madiline gripped the handle, it began to heat up, to the point where it was burning her hand. In a rush, she flung the door open and dashed inside, forgetting to prop the door open before her descent, as it slowly closed, she was plunged into darkness while walking down a treacherous flight of stairs. Hands out to each of her sides, Madiline began to walk along the wall in an attempt not to fall. However, soon her vampire eyes adjusted to the dim light, and the guiding hands were no longer necessary, so she let them fall to her sides. After what seemed like an eternity, Madiline finally reached the bottom. An eerie glow illuminated the large room that she had stumbled upon, revealing a large cauldron of bubbling liquid. Madiline rubbed at her eyes, as the heat began to make them water. Eventually, she closed them completely, and listened to the sounds around her. _I think I hear a heart beat, but where is it coming from? I don't sense anyone at all._ Madiline skirted around the outside of the cauldron, and decided that the beating sound was originating from there. She peered inside and discovered that the bubbling liquid was actually metal of the sorts that the vampire hunters made their weapons out of. As she stared into the pot, the beating became louder, and Madiline began to feel woozy. Her throat became dry, and her vision began to blur. Slowly she sank to her knees, and fell onto her side, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Kaien and Zero had been walking around for around 7 minutes when Zero finally got the impression that he was being distracted from something.

Zero: "Kaien, exactly where are we going?"

Kaien: "Well to the Chief's office you silly! Where else?"

Zero: "Well then explain to me why we're going the opposite way of his office then if that is our real destination..."

Kaien: "Um... oh... well that is..."

Zero: "Whatever, I'm heading back to my room."

Kaien grabbed a hold of Zero's arm as he turned back toward the way to his room, in order to stop him from moving.

Kaien: "Zero no! You have to come with me! It's of the utmost importance!"

Zero: "Let go!"

Zero shook him off then continued stalking back to his room, with a worried Kaien following behind.

Yagari had begun to give up hope in finding the letter; he had searched through all of Zero's drawers, under his bed, and even in his pillow case, yet it was no where to be seen. He sighed then turned to the door to leave, deciding it was a lost cause, when the door flung itself open to reveal an agitated Zero and a flustered Kaien. Zero stared at Yagari in shock, but soon recovered and proceeded to glare at him with vehemence.

Zero: "Yagari, what are you doing in here?"

Yagari: "Well, hello Zero! Wasn't expecting to see you here.. I thought you had business with the Chief."

Yagari glared over Zero's shoulder at Kaien.

Zero: "Unfortunately he had to cancel the appointment. Now would you please get out of my room?"

Yagari: "I will. But first of all, what did you do with that letter Madiline gave to you?"

Zero: "Is that what this is about? Why do you need to know where it is?"

Yagari: "No real reason, just curious."

Zero scoffed then walked over to the trash can and dug out the unopened letter and shoved it into Yagari's hands.

Zero: "There. Now get out."

Zero pushed Yagari and Kaien out of the door then sat on his bed and sighed; _What a day._

Outside of Zero's room Kaien and Yagari stared at the letter in amazement. Slowly, Yagari opened the letter and peered inside.

_Zero, it's been a long time hasn't it? How have you been? I know that I'm probably the last person who you want to hear from right now, but please, I have a favor to ask. Take care of Madiline, I'm afraid she'll have to stay at the Association for a time. Business matters in France are taking a while to manage it seems. As you probably already know, Madiline is a special vampire. She doesn't lust for blood like the rest of us do. This difference has caused her to be treated differently by the rest of the vampire society. So she is rather lonely I'm afraid, although she'll never admit to it. So please, Zero, I know I shouldn't be asking for favors, but just watch over her for the time being alright? She shouldn't cause too much trouble._

_With regards,_

_ Yuuki_

Yagari: "Well, it looks like we had nothing to worry about in the first place. Everything should still go according to plan."

Yagari yawned and stretched.

Yagari: "I'm heading to bed I think, I'm not as young as I used to be it would seem. Well goodnight Cross."

Kaien: "Goodnight."

*****Special note! Well not too special, but that's besides the point! =P In the next chapter I'm going to switch to a different, and easier writing style, so be prepared! =) Please review and enjoy!*****


	7. Chapter 6

Zero was lying on his bed pretending to sleep when Diamou came bursting through his door, out of breath and all in a huff. Zero cracked open one of his eyes then sighed and closed it again, "What is it Diamou?" Diamou took in a huge breath then started spewing out a jumbled fragment of conjoined sentences, Zero, beginning to become extremely annoyed said, "Slow down! Jeez how do you expect me to understand you? Take a deep breath and just calm down. There you go, now try again."

"Madiline has gone missing."

Zero looked up at the clock on his wall and noticed that only 30 minutes had past since he allowed Madiline to roam free and explore the grounds. "It's only been thirty minutes since she took the tour into her own hands. This building and the surrounding area take up a lot of space. She could still just be looking around. No need to become frazzled."

Diamou shook his head in disagreement, "I have a bad feeling Zero, I think we should just look for her just in case. It wouldn't hurt ya know?"

"Fine," Zero paused and got out of bed then walked over to the entrance of his room and opened the door, motioning for Diamou to exit, "Well if you're so worried let's get a move on. She could be anywhere around here."

There was only darkness; not even a small ray of light could be found. Madiline laid in that darkness for what seemed like an eternity. After multiple attempts followed by failures, of opening her eyes, she finally chose to give up, and just wait for what happened next. The constant sound of the heartbeat that originally lulled her into a sleep was still reverberating in her ears. A couple of times Madiline even thought that she had heard a voice, but it was too faint to make out. So, from lack of anything better to do, Madiline began to list the ABC's in all ways imaginable, until the voice came again, and this time she was certain it wasn't a trick. She ceased all thought and focused only on listening, until the disembodied voice spoke once again. "Madiline..."

"Who's there?"

"Madiline, who I am doesn't matter, what is important is you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're the only one who can succeed me."

"Succeed you in what exactly?"

"In being the heart to every vampire hunter's weapon. My physical body has long since been gone, and now the heart I left behind is slowly decaying as well, soon I will no longer exist, and when I disappear, and if there is not another heart to take my place, the Hunter's Association will crumble, and quickly become only a memory of the past."

Madiline sighed into the darkness, thoroughly confused, "I don't understand," she paused, "How can a heart survive without it's body? And tell me who you are now. I'm not going to succeed just anyone."

"As I said before, my name is irrelevant, all you need to know is that I was one of the first vampires, like your father, Kaname."

"You know my father?"

The voice laughed softly before answering, "But of course child, I was Kaname's first lover after all."

Zero sighed irritably while plodding along at a steady pace next to Diamou, "I'm telling you Diamou, you're just worrying for nothing. This is all just going to be a waste of our time. Any minute now that girl is going to pop out of somewhere and reveal all of your unfounded insecurities. And I, for one, will be thoroughly angered since you've disturbed my peace for nothing!"

"Calm down. You weren't doing anything anyway except for moping around. So what's the difference? If it turns out that she was ok then you'd just only be wasting your time doing something else."

Zero sighed again and shook his head, "Yeah I guess," the duo walked along in silence, until a strong sense of foreboding unleashed itself upon Zero's conscious, and he drew to a stop.

Diamou, unaware of Zero's abrupt stop, continued to walk forward, until he finally realized that his partner was no longer with him. He slowly turned around, "Zero? What's wrong? We have to keep moving..."

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Eh, yeah that makes sense I guess. I'll look on the top floors and you can get the bottom ones, along with the court yard."

"Sounds good," Zero turned on his heel and walked briskly, almost running, to the nearest stair case that led down to the lower levels of the establishment.

"What do you mean? My father only loved my mother," Madiline had her eyes firmly pressed shut as she was trying to concentrate on the voice which seemed to be coming from all around the room now.

The voice laughed softly then began to speak once again, "Perhaps not in his current body, however in his first one, that he possessed so long ago, he and I were most definitely lovers, until we chose separate fates."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, I didn't think that you would. Which is why I didn't really want to explain it. It is such ancient history after all. Regardless of that fact, you're the only one who can become my successor. You, who has never stained your virgin lips with the sweet life blood of others, it can only be you.. However, if you have any regrets in this life, before you take over, I suggest you deal with them. Being only but a heart makes it difficult to carry out last wishes."

Madiline opened her eyes and glanced towards the door and slowly edged towards it, "Enough of this nonsense, this has to be some trap set by the hunters to make people become insane if they come down here. I'll be taking my leave now, Miss. Disembodied voice..."

"Yes I suppose you will, but you will be back, if you want to save those you love before it's too late. Oh, and also remember, tell no one of our encounter."

Madiline ignored the voice and reached for the knob bolted to the door; as she began to turn it, it was wrenched the other way, and the door was hauled open by a now frantic Zero. His heavy breathing filled the silence; his angry, hot gaze glared down at Madiline, piercing through the darkness.

She smiled sheepishly and gave a half hearted wave then trudged up the stairs past Zero, waiting for him to bolt the door before continuing to walk.

"What on earth were you doing? Do you realize what you made Diamou do? He barged into my room, and forced me to come looking for you because he thought something happened to you. I expect retribution!"

Madiline stared at the angry Zero then started to laugh, "I'm sorry I disturbed your peace, however I don't see why I should have to repay you anything. You could've easily denied his request and stayed in your room. If he was as worried as you said he is then he wouldn't have wasted that much time recruiting you."

_Damn, she's right. _"Regardless," Zero paused and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then let out a sigh, "Whatever, I'm sure you're hungry, let's go get something to eat..."

"Ok!" Madiline smiled at Zero then bounded ahead towards the kitchens, _Well at least she knows where those are..._ Zero watched as her form became smaller and smaller with the growing distance between them, then, unaware of it himself, a small smile formed upon his lips as he picked up his speed to catch up with her.

*****Author's note! Sorry about the slow updates =( school has started once again so I've been kind of busy between that and work... But! To all of those readers out there who actually enjoy my story (are there any? ;# lol), I'll try to make it at least one chapter a week. Thanks! Please review! Every piece of advice helps =) Enjoy!*****


End file.
